Uexpected Romance
by renXaerrow
Summary: When 16 year old Krista escaped Cloud tower and began attend Alfea something goes wrong the Storm Hawks crash land in Magix also following the cyclonians.Piper also finds something out but what could it be? PalladiumXOC


Ch.1 The First Day With A Twist

A medium height cute auburn haired girl which was straight and cut just above the shoulders with brown eyes and a cheerful look on her face anticipated her first day of Alfea; she took a big whiff of the air she wore a red blazer a purple one strap top, white jeans and light blue pumps

and was 16, and sunglasses on top of her head.

Krista: GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY ARE YOU READY TO ROCK

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the hyperactive Krista Finharu

Griselda:Yes could you speak louder I don't think you broke enough glass

Krista stared at Griselda

Krista: Hey scarecrow excuse me, but I'm trying to see who was talking to me

Everyone laughed at her crack

Griselda: Oh a comedian well one more crack like that and you'll be laughing on your way to detention

Krista: Oh lock me up and throw away the key for having fun

Griselda: I'm watching you

Krista: Well ever since your mirror cracked I think you got nothing else to watch and I don't mean it cracked by violence I would say lady but I'm not to sure

Everyone fell over with laughter as Griselda walked away in a huff and five girls walked up to her

Bloom: Hey your funny this is your first day

Krista: Oh yes it is

Bloom: That's cool I'm a freshman too

Stella: But girl watch your back because Miss G over there won't hesitate to punish you

Krista: Oh yeah well I aren't scared of her she's human like you and me

Flora: Wow that's positive thinking

Musa:Yo what's your name

Krista: Krista Finharu at your service

Techna: Where do you come from

Krista: Earth

Bloom: Cool I'm from Earth too who are your parents

Krista looked down at the ground

Flora: What's the matter

Krista: My parents died in a fire and I've been stuck in the streets ever since that was until this happened

She goes into a flashback

Krista was sitting in a dungeon

Krista: Can my life get any worse; my parents died in a fire that burned my house down I'm the last of my family I'm was on the streets then those witches capture me well at least I have a place to live but I expected it to be more livelier no offense

Krista was talking to a skeleton ; then Icy, Darcy, and Stormy entered

Icy: Ready for your daily torture

Darcy: And we conjured up something especially for you on this wonderfully gloomy day

Stormy: Yeah so be grateful

Krista spotted the key Icy was holding and she got an idea

Krista:Ooooh shiny key gimmie

Icy:No

Krista:Let me seeeeee iiiiiiiiiitttttttttt

She started beating her fist and yelling

Icy:Ok yeesh

She tossed the key to Krista

Stormy: This is why I hate children

Krista:Now I bid you ladies adieu

She ran and slid under their legs kicked the door behind her and locked the witches in

Icy:I can't believe I fell for that

Krista: Believe it toots well sayonara haha

She ran down the hall until she came to a open window

Krista: That cell probably won't hold those witches for long so

She jumped and luckily landed on the grass and alarms sounded

Krista: Darn it

She started running

The Alfea staff was having a meeting about the upcoming year when they heard the alarm sound

Ferigonda:Looks like a prisoner escaped

WizGiz:Could be good

Palladium:Or evil

Ferigonda: Either way lets keep a look out

Griselda rushed in

Griselda:Miss Ferigonda about the escapee I just got word she is one of the many homeless people being tortured

Ferigonda:Oh bless her soul I hope nothing too serious happened to her

Palladium:I say we help her when we find her then

WizGiz:Yeah

Krista walked up to Alfea and was about to enter when she fainted

Palladium, Griselda, and WizGiz found the girl lying on the doorstep

Griselda:Miss Ferigonda

WizGiz:Lets get her to the infirmary

Palladium:Good idea

Palladium removed the hair from her eyes and stared

Palladium:(thought) There's something about her I just can't put my finger on it

WizGiz waved a hand in front of the red headed elf

WizGiz:Hey anybody home come back down

Palladium:Oh right

Palladium picked Krista up and went to the infirmary

Krista awoke and looked around what looked like to her a nurse's office she shrugged and her curiousty took over her and decided to explore the place

She looked around and was amazed

Krista: Could this be Al-- WHOA

She wasn't paying attention a tripped over a short yellow elf

Krista:Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you allright

WizGiz:Yes fine miss thank you oh I see your awake finally I thought after four days you would never wake up

Krista:FOUR DAYS

WizGiz:Just joking it's only been four hours

Krista burst out laughing

Krista:Good one

WizGiz:Follow me please

She did so

WizGiz:So I see the sight of Alfea pleases you

Krista:Yes I knew this was the exualted Alfea

WizGiz:You knew about this place

Krista:Yeah I've done my research and I can concure at this point in time that it was indeed comodious

WizGiz:My my such big words coming from a girl your age I can tell you are a very avid reader so mind putting all that in english

Krista:In other words the research was useful

WizGiz:Oh ok so what's your name and how old are you exactly and how were you able to get ahold of the exisistence of Alfea

Krista:Well in that order Krista Finharu, 16, and my mom was a fairy here and you can say the winx sorta ran in the family

WizGiz:Oh so that's how you got through the magical barrier I see now and by the way you really don't look 16 I took you for at least 12 or 13 that's going to be handy later in life let me tell you I'm 2,000 years old and still wish I looked young

Krista:But you look barely over 1023 sir

WizGiz:Well thank you and by the way my name is Professor WizGiz

Krista:Nice to meet you

WizGiz:Well here we are

They stopped at a big door and WizGiz knocked and a tall redheaded elf opened the door and gasped and they both stared

Palladium:(thought) So she's awake and by god she somehow looks more attractive is it that cheerful look on her face must be

Krista:(thought)Wait is that a boy or a girl hmmm maybe if I get a closer look on that elves facial features maybe I can-- wait I don't what it is must be in those gorgeous eyes of his that says he's masculine and in a way kinda cute

They continued to stare

WizGiz:Yeah did I miss something

Krista:Wow you're tall

Palladium:Really why thank you I-- oh what am I saying come in

Krista did so and was then hugged by Ferigonda

Ferigonda:Oh bless your soul

Krista:Nice greeting

Ferigonda:Well worse things have happened to others at Cloud Tower

Krista:So are these your two only elves on staff

Ferigonda:Yes why

Krista:Sorry I'm just sorta very interested in elves

She blushed slightly

Krista:So a wood elf and a high elf let the good times roll

Griselda:Enough chitchat we have to get enrollment finished

Krista:You mean I'm coming to Alfea YEAH

Krista takes an enthusiastic pose

Ferigonda:What can I say you have lots of beautiful winx wish I could say the same of your clothes

Krista:Yeah the streets do rotten to your clothes

Griselda: Streets are you a gang member

Krista:No you see my house got burned down and my parents died in it and then I'm the last of my relatives so I was forced on the streets with no one to turn to

Almost everyone got teary eyed at this story

Palladium:Th-that's terrible got a tissue

Ferigonda:We'll take care of you

Krista:Thank you that's all I ask

Ferigonda:Now lets see WizGiz and Palladium since Krista is fond of you two you take her to get clothes

Wizzy and Dium: Yes maim

They did so

Palladium and WizGiz led Krista in the city of Magix which Krista looked around curiously

Palladium: So Krista tell me why elves

Krista: Why, because they're humorous and very interesting and you're never bored with them and they're intelligent too

Palladium: (whispering to WizGiz) I'm starting to like her

WizGiz: Me too

Suddenly a boy bumped into all of them

Krista: Oh sorry excuse me

Boy: Oh look it's beanpole, hotty and ugly

He ran off laughing

Palladium: That was rude

WizGiz: Indeed well lets go eh Krista

Krista had her back turned to them

Palladium: Krista?

Krista: First they call me hotty now they insult my friends it's time for revenge

She was working out many things and she ended it with placing a dollar on the ground and hid around the corner

WizGiz: Will this work

Krista: Of course it's on my list of pranks I'll let you borrow it later

The boy that insulted them came and went to pick up the dollar and Krista ripped a piece of paper and the boy stood up and covered the back of his pants and the group snickered. As the boy backed up he stepped on a skateboard and started rolling down the hill and then the board was stopped by a piece of wood in which the boy then flew off the skateboard and onto a horse with a pie cart. The horse ran off then the horse and cart were stopped by a random bail of hay and the boy flew off the horse and was caught by his feet by a rope and the pies flew in his face. The group busted out laughing and ran and the boy spotted them.

Boy: YOU BETTER COME BACK AND LET ME DOWN OR I'LL--

Krista: What stares at us to death, no thanks we saw what happened to your mirror oh by the way met your mom no idea she was part troll now we see where you got your looks and brains from

The group laughed and ran again

WizGiz: Stop you're killing me

They took a break near a wall

Palladium: Krista you're hilarious

Krista: It's no big so shall we get those clothes

Both of them stared at her

Krista: What

Palladium: Well we're thoroughly convinced we trust you enough to buy your own clothes

Palladium handed Krista some money and she put it in her pocket

Palladium: You can use whatever you have left over on whatever we'll meet you at the Tea Shop when you're done, but don't take too long now

Krista: Ok see you

Krista met them at the Tea Shop thirty minutes later she had a book purple one strap top, white jeans and light blue pumps

Palladium: Well you have expensive taste do you

Krista: Yeah but you have to mix comfort and style together right and that costs a lot

Palladium: So true

WizGiz: Indeed

Krista: Well shall we be going

All: Lets

They did so

Krista finished up her flashback and everyone looked enjoyed

Flora: Well that was exciting

Krista:Yeah I know anyway it's WizGiz's class next race ya there

Flora:Well I--

Krista:(quickly) ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO

Krista raced off

Musa:Yeah you just get on with your bad self

In WizGiz's class

WizGiz:Welcome to your first class of the year; Metamorphosis is the art of transformation I can teach you to become anything from a rock to a rockstar

He transformed into Griselda

WizGiz:Don't worry I"m not really the queen of detention

Everyone laughed and Krista laughed so hard her glasses fell off her head and she and everyone else laughed as she put them back where they were

WizGiz:Krista I'd like to thank you at this point in time for your sense of humour

Krista:It's no trouble

WizGiz instructed them to try and change their hair color

Krista:(thought) Ok lets see remember what you studied maybe I'll change it to purple yeah my fave color no blue maybe green no yellow no orange

Everyone stared at her as her hair changed into the colors she was thinking about

WizGiz:KRISTA

Krista:Who what

WizGiz:Are you sure you've never done this before

Krista:Nope, just studied

WizGiz:Really

He scratched his chin; he had plans for Krista

They were in their room and Bloom couldn't change her hair color

Bloom:I don't get it how did Krista do it so easily

Stella:I don't know maybe you should ask her

Krista walked in

Krista:Hey guys I'm back from the library

They just stared at the pile of books she was carrying

Krista:Right well I'll be reading

She went into her room

Flora:I wonder why she carries so many books

Techna:Lets go ask her

They entered her room and Krista fell off the balcony

Stella:IS THAT GIRL NUTS

They went to the balcony and Krista did backflips off the wall and then bounced off the wall did and aerial roll and landed on her feet

Krista:WOOHOO DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT TELL ME YOU SAW THAT

Stella:We did and girl you are crazy

Palladium:I did

He had been watching the whole time

Palladium:You could've DIED

Krista:Oh come on Dium you're going to get a concussion once in your life so might as well be positive and have fun

Palladium (Dium): Well that's not the-- did you just call me Dium

Krista:Yes consider it a pet name

Palladium: A pet name

Krista: Yep well ta ta

Krista skipped away humming a tune

Awhile later…

Krista sat near a table next to Bloom and the gang when Ferigonda spoke

Ferigonda:Tonight the Red Fountain boys will be here for our annual school dance oh it seems like only yesterday when I met my husband there

Griselda:And there will be no canoodling, no kissing, no cuddling,.....

She continued on with the list

Krista:In other words no fun; might as well order a mime in the name of Grisleda the dictator

Ferigonda:Oh and not mentioning any names no doing stunts off the balcony

Krista coughed and everyone commenced talking and Bloom and the gang came to Krist

Bloom:Hey heard your joke; it was funny

Flora:Yes ever consider being a comedian

Krista:Oh come on I'm not that good

Stella:Oh come on your being too modest say want to change before the dance

Krista:Sure

They left

After trying on dresses...

Stella:I love your kimono

Krista was wearing a purple kimono with cherry blossoms and a blue sash

Krista:Thanks you all have nice dresses too

Bloom:But I have nothing to wear

Krista:That's ok at least we have time to go shopping

Stella:Now you're talking my language lets go

Bloom tried on a series of dresses that didn't seem to work until she got to one

Bloom:But it's too expensive

Stella:No problem

Flora:Remember you maxed out your dad's credit card

Krista:Hey look on the bright side...

Stella:Say that one more time and I'll go fairy on your butt

Everybody left a few minutes later

Krista:Are you sure you don't need help I can stay and get ready later

Bloom:No no you go

Krista:Ok call if you need anything


End file.
